


Good Idea

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Believe it or not this is the toned down version, F/M, I don't know how this happened, I'm so sorry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: It was her idea.And truth be told, it wasn’t an innocent one.





	Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up it's me bringing you more episodes of "My Sole Survivor Will Sleep With All Of Her Companions, Probably." 
> 
> Important things include: Sole is cis, she/her pronouns, boobs and a vagina, just so you know. For someone who isn't a Sole/Danse shipper, I sure do write a lot of them boning, huh?
> 
> If you find any grammatical errors or anything, don't hesitate to bring them up (in this work or in any other). I don't let others read over these before I post them, so things do slip through.

It was Sophia’s idea.

And truth be told, it wasn’t an innocent one. 

She’d proposed showering together in order to save hot water as a common sense, wastelander sort of thing. Danse was hesitant but agreed. They both needed to be clean after fighting mud-spitting wildlife all day and putting too much stress on precarious water heaters and generators was ill advised.

Red Rocket, much unusually, was deserted. It was only Danse, Sophia, and Dogmeat there today -- all others were off on business. It made things quite convenient and a little less shameful to invite someone to the outdoor-yet-private little oasis that Sophia had insisted upon. Made out of concrete slabs tightly fitted together as the floor, a scavenged shower head, and a covered water-purifier hooked up to some sort of heating mechanism (thank you, Sturges), and surrounded by scavenged bus doors on a track, the outdoor shower was the most popular feature of her home. 

It was almost immediately obvious that the shower was not built for two people. 

As luxurious as it was by wasteland standards, Danse was a large fellow, and Sophia was a tall woman. Perhaps two regular wastelanders, who tended to be smaller in stature, could have had an easier time cohabitating the small stall, but as it was, they were chest to chest.

Danse looked her directly in the eyes in a very pointed refusal to glance down at where she was pressed against him. His dogtags made a clinking noise against the wedding rings she wore on a chain around her own neck.

Again, she reminded herself, this was her idea.

And her intentions, again, were not innocent.

“Maybe this wasn’t a great idea,” she lied, tracing her thumb across a raised scar on his collar bone.

Danse caught her hand as she pulled away and she grinned. Realization finally dawned on him that he had indeed been set up.

“Shameful,” he scolded, still holding her hand in his as his face reddened, “Soldier, I expected better of you than some sort of attempted seduction like in some sort of cheap holotape.” 

She noticed the stutter on the last two words and he continued on scolding her like one of his recruits until she reached over his shoulder (pushing her chest into his) to pull the lever on for water.

The combination of cold water and being leaned onto made Danse go silent immediately. He just stared at her in shock as the water coated them both. The water temperature quickly went from cold to comfortable, despite the very small amount of room in the makeshift stall. She figured that Danse would be the cleaner one between the two of them because of the limited ability to change positions, but her train of thought too, was interrupted, when Danse finally came back to himself.

He dropped her hand quickly and stared at her for a minute before realizing that any attempt to push past her would be futile. 

“If you really want out, I’ll let you,” she said and his attention snapped back to her, “but I’ve got to say that being this close to you is a lot more fun than taking separate showers, for real.” 

This situation could go one of two ways. The first way it could go would be like this: Danse would use her first name as an indication that he wasn’t fucking around (hah!) and then grab a towel off of the nail that it was stuck on and sulk back to his room where he’d practice his meditation on the hardest mattress known to man. 

Or, and more preferably, he’d lean her against the sturdiest looking of all of the makeshift walls and fuck her silly. 

Apparently there was room for option three. Spontaneity wasn’t something she expected from her handsome Synth friend, but he delivered. He moved to push past her and she stepped back and out of the shower, allowing him out as she had promised, but once past her he reached around and picked her up.

She made an indignant noise in the back of her throat as he carried her back into Red Rocket and laid her down on her bed, still dripping wet and ever so slightly muddy. She’d have to wash her sheets after this but nevermind that. 

“If you want something from me, you can just ask for it,” he said quietly as he leaned over her.

“Danse, you have no sense of adventure. Why, just the other day, Piper was pleasantly surprised at my shower seduction trick,” she started, noting that with every word, Danse’s blush became darker. 

He started to say something but she cut him off with a kiss. Their thing -- the thing that she had with all her friends, really, was one of mutual convenience.

Despite Danse and her ideological differences, they respected each other. That’s what all good relationships of any type are built on if they are to last, she figured.  
She whimpered as he pressed his face against the side of her jaw, noting the stubble that rubbed across her skin there as two fingers slid down her stomach and to her mound, pulling her lower lips apart with practiced ease.

He knew exactly how she liked it - tracing letters against her clit with the tip of his index finger as his middle finger teased her opening, rubbing back and forth against it. She cocked her head to let him press kisses against her neck as she bit down on one of her fingers to keep herself from making too much noise. 

Dogmeat whimpered from where he was locked out of her room. 

His fingers moved faster against her, making a wet sound as he increased speed. Sophia moaned in earnest, raising her hips off of the mattress to gain more friction. He changed his tactic, then -- realizing that she was getting close, his index finger met with his middle finger as it finally pushed inside of her with ease. His thumb took up the work that his index finger was formerly doing, now rubbing much gentler circles against her clit. 

She watched in rapt attention as he pulled away from her, withdrawing his fingers and lining up to push inside of her. She watched his swollen head push past her lips and felt its entrance inside of her; prepared as she was, it still stretched just because of the girth of him. He gave her a minute before pushing in deeper until he was in to the hilt.

She took him in greedily, sitting up on her elbows to watch him pull out and then push in. His now freed fingers went back to her clit, pinching it between his index and middle knuckle and rolling it.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time after that for Sophia to cum, her muscles squeezing up around him. He grunted, withdrawing his fingers when she made a whine of over-stimulation, but continued his pace. She watched him hold her hips in place as he sped up, the stimulation that her clit happened to get was both overpowering and wonderful as he finally came, spurting thickly inside of her with a choked moan and shallow thrusts. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, tracing his shoulders with her nails.

“See, don’t I know best?” she teased and he sighed in her ear. Sophia knew that he’d let her talk him into anything.


End file.
